Darkness of Hallowvale
Details Construction, 20 Mining, 22 Thieving, 26 Agility, 32 Crafting, 33 Magic, 40 Strength *In Aid of the Myreque *Normal spellbook for telekinetic grab. |items=*8 Nails *2 Planks *Hammer *Knife (obtained during quest) *1 Air rune (or Staff of Air) and 1 Law rune (runes can be obtained during quest)|kills = None. However, Vanstrom Klause (Level 169) needs to be battled and it is very possible to die.|recommended = *Method of teleportation to Burgh de Rott, Paterdomus and Varrock. A Dramen Staff or Lunar staff for the use of fairy rings or a Kharryll portal in your house may be useful. *43 Prayer for Protect from Melee *Food (for the semi fight with Vanstrom)}} Walkthrough Starting out * Travel to Burgh de Rott and go into the basement of the pub there, and speak to Veliaf Hurtz. Ask what you can do to help, then "How can I get into the Sanguinesti region?" to initiate the quest. He wants you to make contact with the Myreque in Meiyerditch. *Go southeast to where there is a hut with a boat in it. You will need to repair the boat using a plank and 4 nails. You will then need to repair the launching pad with the same materials. Launch the boat. *Board the boat and travel to Meiyerditch. Welcome to Meiyerditch * You arrive at the very southern end of the wall where you can get on it. Walk up the wall until you pass a section where the boards creak (you are informed in the chat pane). Kick the boards and then climb down them into the passage below. * At any stage whilst you are in Meiyerditch you may be noticed by a member of the Vyrewatch. You have three options ** Pay a blood tithe (hits 6 hitpoints). ** Get attacked (run away, good if you have lots of prayer points). The Vyrewatch are invulnerable except against Ring of Recoil and poison. ** Distract him (doesn't always work and will take a blood tithe if you fail). Success rate depends on Thieving level. It is a recommended option if you are low on Prayer. ** Say "Send me to the mines!" (appears after you've found the Myreque hideout instead of getting attacked. You need to mine 15 ores. Speak to a miner to get a pickaxe if you need one. Speak to a guard to leave once the mine cart is full. You'll then appear in the northeast part of the city). ** Optional: You may buy for a total of 1950 gp from Trader Sven a Vyrewatch Top, Legs, and Shoes which when worn will make it less likely to be spotted by the Vyrewatch patrols. Trader Sven is usually found wandering south of where you find Old Man Ral. * Don't worry too much about the Vyrewatch, it may pay to take a little food into the town but this should be largely unnecessary except for the very lowest level players as they don't get you that often. * Go littlebit northwest and you should see floorboards, kick one down and climb down. Make your way to the city and talk to any local citizen. Question them until they tell you to speak to Old Man Ral. * Old Man Ral is a little northeast of the place you enter Meiyerditch. Talk to a Meiyerditch citizen and ask if they can introduce you to Old Man Ral. They will tell you to say a friend recommended him. Pick the "sanguinesti sage" option when asked what people are calling Old Man Ral, and he should tell you that you need to get to sector 3 of the city by following sickle symbols on the walls. The sickle logo agility course You now need to make a complex journey across the city - watch for the sickle marks or simply follow the instructions below. Most directions are done with a right-click select, which can make it annoying and difficult to find! (Agility xp earned) # Go to the house southwest of Old Man Ral. # Climb up the ladder there. # Jump south to floorboards (5 xp). # Jump east to floorboards (5 xp). # Go to the northeast corner of the room, push the wall and go across gap. # Crawl under the wall to the north (5 xp). # Go north to second room, look on the west side and push the wall and go across. # Go down the ladder. # Search the table, open the trapdoor, and go underneath (5 xp). #* (Those who have completed quest and have the shortcut key can start here by entering shortcut door in house most northwestern from Old Man Ral.) # Climb up the shelf (5 xp). # Crawl under the wall to the east side (5 xp). # Jump to the floorboards to the east (5 xp). # Down the ladder. # Search the pots near the eastern door to get a key and use it to open the door. (Now in sector 2) #* (Shortcut key holders, instead of going up ladder, exit north and enter shortcut door immediately to east, open door just south and go up ladder; skip next 9 steps.) # Go up the ladder in the house to the east. # Jump south to the floorboards (5 xp). # Go east, south, west and climb up shelves (5 xp). # Go west and up the ladder. # Jump south again to floorboards (5 xp). # Climb down ladder. # Go east across the washing line (5 xp). # Climb down ladder. # Push wall to the north and walk across floor. #* (Shortcut keyholders have skipped here after climbing up the ladder just north of the shelf.) # Climb up shelf (5 xp). # Climb down shelf to the northeast of the room (5 xp). # Jump to the floorboards to the north (5 xp). # Jump to floorboards north (again) (5 xp). # Jump to floorboards east - northeast part of the room (5 xp). # Climb up ladder. # Search wall to get the topmost part of a ladder. # Climb down ladder, repair other ladder with the topmost part of the ladder and go down it. # (Now in sector 3.) Open the door and go north and slightly west to a house with a chimney in it, go up the ladder, collect the knife that's on the table there, and climb back down. Remember this place - you have to come back later! # Go west through the door into the next room, then north out of the house until you see barricades, then east and the house to your south should have a ladder in it - go up this one (if there's a knife spawn here you're in the wrong house). # Jump to floorboards east (5 xp). # Climb down stairs. # Go southeast, search the wall, use a knife or a silver sickle on wall, push wall. # Press decorated wall # Open lumpy rug # Climb down trapdoor to enter the hideout. Myreque Meetings * Talk to Vertida Sefalatis until he gives you a message to take to Veliaf Hurtz. * Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you see fit (teleporting away and using a Kharyll teleport, fairy ring code , or using the Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport if you have completed Shades of Mort'ton seems like the best option), and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub again. He will tell you to talk to Drezel in the Temple of the Salve in Paterdomus. He will also tell you to speak to King Roald in Varrock castle. Urgent Business * Go to Drezel and talk with him, he will say that strange noises have been heard outside the temple and would like you to investigate. Exit the temple to the west and look for a bush that is searchable just down the steps. A short cut-scene will follow where you will be knocked out. The werewolves have managed to get across the river salve, you must inform the King! * Return to Drezel and tell him what you have just seen. He tells you to speak to King Roald and gives you Runes for a Varrock Teleport. * Go to Varrock castle and speak with King Roald - he's on the ground floor on the east side. After a long, fruitless conversation, you will have to return to Drezel - a free teleport back to Paterdomus is offered if you need it. * Speak to Drezel again. * Go back to Burgh de Rott and speak to Veliaf Hurtz again. * Go back to Vertida Sefalatis in Meiyerditch - via the rooftops as described above - (Or use the alternative way - Get noticed by a Vyrewatch and ask to be sent to the mines. Mine 15 ores and fill up the cart. After you've done that ask a Juvenate Guard to be sent out again. Walk south until you find the house again. Once you're down the trapdoor, head over to Vertida again.) He will tell you to talk to Safalaan who is near the castle. He will escort you back to the start of the maze if you wish (recommended). Scoping Castle Drakan * Go back to where the boat is and then travel north past the squeaky boards (don't go down this time) and keep travelling north until you reach a ladder you can go down. * Search the rocks and the door to the north will unlock. * Go through the door, then north, then climb a ladder. * North up the wall, up a ladder and down one to cross a gap, and keep going north until you see Safalaan. He will tell you to sketch the castle in three places - north, then west, then south, there are sickle symbols on ground to tell you where to sketch. He gives you papyrus and charcoal to make the drawings with. * Travel around the castle to the west, then north, then east. Make a drawing here on the sickle symbol on the ground almost directly north of the castle. * Go to the west side of the castle and make the second sketch. You will see a short cutscene, of Vanstrom Klause talking to Vanescula Drakan and Ranis Drakan. They will drink some fresh blood and then fly away. Ambush! * Go the south side of the castle and attempt to make another drawing, you will be spotted and Vanstrom Klause will attack you, and quite easily, defeat you. * You WON'T be able to defeat Vanstrom but you CAN die here so having 43 Prayer or some food is recommended if your Hitpoints is around 30 or 40, preferably Lobster or Swordfish as Vanstrom can hit a max hit of around 18. Since Vanstrom only attacks you with melee, high defence melee armour will work too. Just make sure you keep your Hitpoints as high as you can and some decent armour like Rune or Granite so Vanstrom won't hit you as hard. * When you recover, Vanescula's servant named Sarius Guile will speak to you and give you a long-winded hint about where to find a secret laboratory. * Remember to make your final drawing of the castle before leaving this area! The Secret Laboratory * Return to the base to the east. To reach the base follow the directions across the rooftops of the city again. Alternatively, to reach the base faster you can choose to speak to a Vyrewatch, ask to be sent to the mines, and mine 15 ores, giving a free teleport to the northeast part of the city in sector 6, and go southeast to find the base. Enter a building with a ladder north of a diamond shaped building (If you don't see a building with a ladder in it north of the diamond shaped one you are not far enough south), climb the ladder, jump across, go down the stairs push the wall to the south, press the decorated wall, and open the lumpy rug and enter the base. Safalaan is now with Vertida Sefalatis, Give Safalaan the three drawings of the castle. * Go to the chimney in sector three where the knife spawn is, use a knife on the chimney fireplace to get message, use knife on portrait in the same room to get a key. * Go back to Safalaan and give him the message you got from the fireplace. You will not be able to cut the tapestry in the next step if you try to skip this part! * Leave the base, go up stairs, jump west, go down stairs and exit the house on the northern side. Walk through the house north. Continue north-east staying near the eastern wall, find the house where there's a big obvious tapestry in one of the rooms, use your knife on it. Walk through, and use the Large Ornate Key with the Vampyre Statue to open the secret laboratory entrance. * Open the door, and go down the stairs * Search the broken rune case to the left of the staircase for some runes (including Telekinetic grab runes), and use telekinetic grab on the Haemalchemy book in the room. Finishing Up * Take the book back to Safalaan. He will give you a Shortcut key and tell you to return to Veliaf Hurtz with a sealed message. * Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you choose and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards *2 Quest points *7,000 Agility experience *6,000 Thieving experience *2,000 Construction experience *Tome of experience, granting 2,000 experience to any three skills of the player's choosing (level 30 or over) *Also get to keep shortcut key The Shortcut key can be put on the Steel key ring if the One Small Favour quest has been completed Category:Quests